Lonely Hearts
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Paine and Rikku barely get along these days and Rikku is tired of it. She goes to visit Yuna and Lulu hoping to find a solution to her problem.


Title: Lonely Hearts

Pairing: Paine/Rikku

Summary: Paine and Rikku barely get along these days and Rikku is tired of it. She goes to visit Yuna and Lulu hoping to find a solution to her problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did Paine would be my…err time to read!

Warnings: A lot of angst. Some fluff. And of course smut nearing the end of the one-shot.

Notes: I've been wanting to do a one-shot for the longest time. And this is probably one of the longest one-shots I have ever written. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated, Ciao!~ Oh and one more thing: Italics are thoughts.

* * *

_Another day, another argument. Why can we never just stop this? I wish she wouldn't be so angry with me every time I open my mouth around her. Why can't I do anything right around her? Why do I continually make her dislike me?_

Rikku sighed to herself as she decided to sit next to her dear Brother after the heated discussion she just had with the Gullwings' brooding warrior Paine. The days of friendship feel so lost as Yuna had gotten her wish and Tidus had come back. They've been living in Besaid ever since and that was months ago.

Rikku stretched in the contraption she was always prone to stay at whenever Paine had irked her nerves but it wasn't as comforting as it used to be. She couldn't just stay there and focus on missions the Gullwings had to attend to. For one, there weren't many things to do and second the missions they did have were boring or unsatisfying. Not to mention the fact that she and Paine had become quite the enemies whenever Rikku tried to joke or even talk to the woman.

_I'm going to go nuts if I don't get out of here. I can't take being on the bridge anymore. I wish I could see Yunie. But Brother said we shouldn't contact her until its absolutely necessary. Maybe, if I get him drunk later on I can convince him? Yeah! I hope it'll work, maybe he'll let me drive._

Rikku was smiling to herself as she kept thinking of what to do. She glanced at the crimson eyed girl in hopes to speak through eye to eye contact but the girl simply glared and took off to another part of the ship. Rikku didn't know whether or not to follow her. Maybe, she needed to stay on her own again. That always seemed to be the case.

A few hours later, Rikku left her post and went down with Brother and Buddy at the bar. Rikku kept urging Brother to drink whispering dares to him in Al Bhed. She loved it when Brother drank. It meant he would give his little sister whatever she desired and know absolutely nothing about it if no one mentioned it. The only thing would be to cover up her tracks well, but as a thief she already knew how to do that.

Buddy caught on to her eventually as Brother was ready to pass out. Rikku whispered about Yuna and asked if they should check on her. Brother agreed readily saying that that blond bastard was probably up to something, but that they should see her tomorrow because he wanted to be proper for her. Brother leaned into Buddy giving him a quick kiss declaring his love for Yuna and saying that he should set the coordinates for Besaid straight away.

Buddy was so flustered by the kiss but ran off to the bridge to do his orders. Rikku could feel the ship lurch as she knew Buddy was driving to Besaid and that he was going to park there for the night. Rikku was so excited that she was finally going to see her cousin tomorrow. Maybe she could get some pointers on what to do about Paine? She hoped so, she was tired of arguing with the girl that she was growing a deep attraction for.

_Did I just admit that to myself? No! I can't…but then again. Ahh! This is so confusing. I tried not to have feelings for her. And it worked, but that day Yuna left. Something clicked…I mean, we even kissed for a minute. But then she pulled back. I'm sure she felt that spark…right?_

Rikku continued her mental battle as she heaved Brother up to one of the three vacant beds. She sighed as she threw him on it and covered him in the covers. She crept into the room that she once shared with her cousin Yuna and looked over at the vacant bed. She remembered she had once asked Paine if she would like to share the room with her now, but Paine kept on about her own personal space.

"Figures, she always says something like that. But does she ever get lonely?"

Rikku fell into sleep after her question, but didn't notice the figure in her doorway as she asked it. Glittering red eyes filled with concern stared over at her. Paine was about to go and talk to Rikku, but as she watched her friend look over at her cousin's bed she stopped.

"You have no idea how lonely I am Rikku…I wish I never held back." Paine closed the door softly and went to her own room for the night. Meanwhile, Rikku had tossed and turned in her sleep while she dreamt on and on about the warrior feeling a strange heat pool between her legs and when morning arrived she had to run into the bathroom for a refreshing cold shower.

Brother called loudly over the speakers announcing that they were in Besaid and were to visit Yuna soon. Rikku giggled at her plan coming to fruition and ran up happily to the bridge. Shinra decided he'd rather stay on ship along with Buddy and so Paine, Rikku, and Brother set off to the village.

_No matter what, this place always stays the same. It's always so peaceful. Makes me want to have a private quiet life. But I don't think I'll ever be able to settle like Yuna could._

Rikku sighed to herself as she stared off at the village for a few moments before running down the slope and entering. Lulu was already perched outside with Vidina and she stood up immediately to greet the trio.

"Well, well look what we have here. It's been a while since I last seen you guys." Rikku immediately ran up to her and hugged her. Lulu was taken aback but wrapped her arms around her former companion. "There, there. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine Rikku. I'm sure of it."

Rikku looked up at her. "You always know what to say."

"You're just a bit easy to read. She'll come around soon. But you really have to make it known one day, okay?"

Rikku blinked back tears as she stepped away from Lulu. Lulu went to greet the others and she stared off at the temple. She wondered what it would be like going inside now that the fayth were completely gone and the Farplane restored. Before she knew it, she was wandering off inside looking around shyly.

It's not like she was never inside a temple before, but this time it was different. The air had considerably changed. She looked around at the statues, then to the priests, and finally her eyes were drawn to the couple that she most wanted to see. "Yuna." She whispered and the familiar brown haired maiden turned around smiling brightly at her cousin. Her fiancée, Tidus, was tagging along behind her and they both greeted her warmly. "It's only been a few months but it feels like forever since I last saw you Yunie!" Her cousin nodded in agreement and hugged her even closer.

"I know. But are things well? It's not every day you just wander into Besaid. Something you want to talk about Rikku?" Rikku's eyes flittered back and forth between the couple and Tidus took the hint quickly.

"I'm going to check on Wakka. He and I have some unfinished business with the team still. Rikku, I hope you're staying for dinner. I'm cooking tonight!" He ran off to find his best mate leaving the two ladies behind. Rikku gave her cousin a suspicious look.

"He can cook?"

"Barely, he's making pasta. It's the only thing he can't truly mess up. I can't have the kitchen explode if he tries to make any dishes with meat in them." The two of them giggled as they left the temple shielding their eyes from the sun's glorious rays. "So, you finally cooked up a scheme to get brother to bring you guys around here huh? I know he's been skeptical about coming around since I announced the engagement."

Rikku sighed and nodded. She knew Brother really loved Yuna with all his heart, which must have made it unbearable when Tidus had come back and Yuna's heart was captured by him once again. "You know Brother, a few drinks and he'll do anything I say."

"So you got him drunk?"

"He even kissed Buddy!"

Yuna covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. As the cousins walked side by side throughout the peaceful village Yuna's eyed rested the lone warrior of the Gullwings. "I also take it something happened between the two of you since she is talking with Lulu." Rikku's face flushed a bright red and she looked away. "I'm always right aren't I?"

"Just like Lulu. I think you've been spending too much time around her now. Even after your pilgrimage you weren't this quick to guess at my problems Yunie."

"Can't help it, you're too easy to read." Rikku groaned in response and then stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

Paine and Lulu stopped talking abruptly as the pair met up with them and Rikku avoided looking at Paine. "Hello Yuna, it's good to see you again. Things aren't the same without you in the ship. But I take it you're having a nice comfortable life? By the way Rikku, Brother went back to the ship. I don't know why though."

Yuna smiled and nodded to her friend and then took her arm, while Rikku made a brief nod and went back to looking at her surroundings. "Yes, it's been quite pleasant since I've retired from the Gullwings. Come, you and I should have a walk. I know how you have never walked around our little island in brisk strides no matter how many times we've been here. I think you need to relax a bit." Yuna looked back and gave Rikku a small wink then turned and walked off with Paine.

"Yuna has learned quite a bit from me hasn't she?"

"Too much Lulu. Too much."

"I guess it can't be helped then. You will come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the other side of the village. While you guys were fighting the new threat of Spira we were building the other village and now a few more months after the final battles we did complete it. I know Yuna is taking Paine over to the beach to talk because that's where she does her best thinking. So, we can go visit the other village. Unless, you'd rather follow them and overhear their conversation?"

Rikku flushed knowing that was exactly what she had wanted to do. But she decided to reject that impulse and go with Lulu to the village. Who knows? Maybe, she would be able to stop thinking about the crimson-eyed warrior for a little bit and just enjoy being in the village? It really couldn't hurt could it?

_If only forgetting about her was so easy. If I didn't have feelings for someone who hated me with a passion then I would be alright. If I could just find someone else to like then I would be so happy._

Yeah right. Rikku knew that wouldn't happen no matter how many times she tried. She even tried to go back to Gippal after that kiss and still, it didn't do anything to alleviate the crush. Oh well, maybe it would just go away with time. At least she really hoped so. Lulu and Rikku walked out of the first part of the village and up the slope to the statue of the fallen. They paid their respects for a few moments and then walked down to the right of the statue and overlooked from the top of the slope to the second village.

"It's so beautiful!" Rikku was overjoyed at the sight before them. The temple was erected once again gleaming with the color of a cloudless sky and the path going towards it with pure marble in a straight line only deviating from the path to the huts that were larger than the ones in the first village. Each of the huts were obviously occupied by many families and everyone looked quite happy.

There were children running to and fro wreaking havoc amongst one another or to some adults. And there were old timers sitting beside their huts watching the screaming mischievous children. Rikku smiled happily wishing that somehow that type of happiness could be in store for her future. But then the pang of homesickness filled her pore and she sank to her knees. She really wished that there was a Home to go to. The construction still had not been finished and there were still many other projects that were taking up many of the Al Bhed's time.

_All I want is peace. Is that so wrong? Is that something I will never have? Must I forever be lonely with no one to come home to and no Home to come to? Why is this? Do I always have to just drift? That's not what I want. I don't want to be a drifter forever…_

"Rikku?" Despite holding Vidina Lulu crouched down next to the younger girl and rubbed her back. She had hoped that showing her the other part of Besaid would bring the girl nothing but joy, which it did at first glance but then it made the girl also well with an influx of complicated emotions. "It's okay. If you have to cry, let it out. No one will think anything of it." Cry, Rikku did. She cried silently as to not get Vidina started but her tears fell down her pretty face either way.

Rikku didn't notice how long they were there on the slope, but when her sobs became controlled along with her breathing she wiped her face and stood. "I want to go down there. Can we? It looks so nice from here, but I want to experience being there." Lulu nodded and the pair walked off to the village.

* * *

Paine didn't know how long she and Yuna just walked together in silence. She knew that Yuna was just waiting for her to speak first and she was thankful. But then again, she also didn't know what to say. Yuna knew of the situation between Paine and Rikku. She had guessed they both had feelings for each other but neither were doing anything to show them other than that kissed they shared. And then again, Rikku thought it was a bust.

"I'm guessing we're not here to just talk about the weather and mundane things like that, right?"

"You always cut right to the chase Paine."

"I've been known to do that Yuna, it's my nature."

"You should also try to be blunt with your feelings then. It might do you some good."

Paine was ready to retort something along the lines of "screw you" but she thought better of it. Yuna knew her inside and out unlike Rikku. Paine liked to leave a little bit of mystery to her character when it came down to Rikku so she never told her what she was thinking unless it was something unnecessarily mean. Yuna however knew it was a façade and that the warrior cared for her cousin more than she would like to admit.

Yuna sighed taking off her shoes and freeing her toes to the sand. "Look, I know you dislike showing your feelings about anything and everything, but do you really think you can continue being so guarded around her? Are you really so afraid of falling in love with her that you're going to keep her as just a puppet on a string? If you really don't care then cut the strings and let her be free."

"Wow Yuna. I didn't think you would ever talk to me like that."

"I've learned from you and Lulu about being blunt."

Paine sighed. She knew that was the ultimate truth and that she should get a move on and tell Rikku exactly how she felt. But for some reason no matter how much she wanted to tell Rikku, only horrifically cruel things would escape out of her mouth. "I swear, I'm just not allowed to be with anyone." Yuna looked at her extremely confused. "No matter how much I may want to tell her, I only tell her something mean, masking my feelings for her. I can't tell her. I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Everyone is meant to love someone. Just you have a problem explaining your feelings, which a lot of people have that same problem. Only yours is just on a slightly crueler scale."

"That makes me feel so much better about myself Yuna."

"I didn't say it to make you feel better, but just to explain. Why don't you try telling me what you want to say to her?"

"Not a chance."

"Either you say them or I won't be able to help you."

_Help me? No one can help me no matter how hard they try. I'm a lost soul when it comes to these things. Even so…_

"Fine. I want to say…I care about you."

"Yes?"

"And I…wish you weren't so loud and obnoxious."

"That's not something you tell to someone that you really like Paine."

"I told you, I'm hopeless."

"Yes, I suppose so. Either way, you and Rikku are staying for dinner."

"Since when?"

"Well I invited her earlier, and since you are still here it would be lovely if YRP completely gathered at my home for dinner. And Tidus is cooking, so if it's horrible I'll give you permission to do something about it." Paine shook her head with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I can't guarantee I'll behave with Rikku by my side."

"Oh, well the two of you can't go do things with each other in my home."

Paine blushed, her face matching the color of her eyes imagining a panting and moaning Rikku beneath her and tried to look away from Yuna. "That was not what I meant."

Yuna smirked. She knew she had Paine right where she wanted her and moved toward the sea, soaking her feet. "But you have to admit, that is not a bad way to spend the rest of your night, am I correct?" Paine pushed her into the water full frontal, not caring who saw the ex-summoner drenched.

"Paine!" She squealed. The warrior had actually laughed at her dirty work. She had to hold her stomach after seeing her friend drenched with her short hair clinging onto her face and her eyes sparkling with the edge of payback.

"Sorry Yuna, you asked for it."

"I didn't expect you to push me into the water! That's something I would expect from Rikku!"

"Well…I did spend a lot of time with you and her…"

"Yes, but I'm not the one you want to sleep with!"

Paine controlled her blush this time. "Do you want to become one with the water Yuna? It can probably take you to the Farplane safely."

"Just help me out of here." Paine gave Yuna her hand and instead of bringing the older girl up, she was brought down swiftly into the water. Her platinum blonde locks falling into her face, just as drenched as Yuna.

"That's it. You're in for a world of hurt." Paine tried to make a grab for Yuna but the other girl was too fast and already running on the sand, grabbing her boots and running straight to her village. Paine got up and followed her, having them both run into Lulu and Rikku coming from their own trip with Vidina in Rikku's arms asleep.

Lulu was the first to break the awkward silence that followed. "Do I even want to know why the two of you are dripping wet?" Paine and Yuna looked at each other then back at Lulu and Rikku.

Yuna responded. "Nope. Not one bit Lulu. Aww, Rikku you look so cute with Vidina in your arms. I hope one day you have a lot of children." Rikku beamed at her cousin about to say something, but then looked at Paine's scowl and thought better of it. Paine stalked off down the slope leaving the other three females to stare after her. Rikku's face fell wondering exactly what could be going on.

_Did what Yunie said offend her? Why the hell would it, I mean maybe I would like kids one day…not that I've ever thought about it. But why did she have to get mad like that? It's like if she's ever in a few meters of me she automatically gets mad. I hate this. I wish that I didn't have to deal with her moodiness anymore._

"Rikku?" Rikku snapped up, looking at Lulu.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Rikku nodded. "Then let's get back to the village. I'm sure Yuna is going to need a change of clothes, and I'm sure Paine went to do just that as well."

"Right. Hey Yunie, what happened when you talked to Paine? Anything…important?" She was rocking Vidina in her arms as the trio walked casually. Yuna was thinking of something to tell the Al Bhed girl before her who looked like the perfect mother. Yuna really wondered what would happen if Paine just decided to give up on Rikku, and then decided she couldn't let that happen.

"Oh nothing, I just pushed her into the beach, then she tried to go after me but I was too fast." She laughed, and Rikku joined her. Lulu shook her head muttering softly about the fact that neither of them have grown up since Yuna's pilgrimage.

"I see the benefits of having a fiancée who is a blitzball player." They laughed again, until they walked to Lulu's hut and Rikku gave back Vidina to his mother. "He's such a good baby Lulu. Maybe one day I'll have my own litter of little ones huh?"

"If that happens Rikku, I'll make sure to tell Vidina that they'll be very mischievous." The older woman laughed along with Yuna.

"Hey! They wouldn't be that bad. Maybe, if I find the right guy, they'll come out like him." Yuna and Lulu shared a glance then both smiled at Rikku.

"Let's hope for your sake he can keep up with all the little ones you plan on having hmm?" Yuna said.

Rikku stuck out her tongue at her then both ladies bid adieu to Lulu when Wakka emerged with Tidus by his side with plans for their next matches in his arms. Yuna and Rikku tuned out the talk of the matches and walked to Yuna's hut in which Paine was standing in front of with her arms crossed on her chest. Rikku faltered a bit seeing her again, but followed Yuna into the hut with Paine after her, followed by Tidus.

"I'll get some good grub down for you guys! Just sit tight and I'll be right back." The girls watched him go off and cook, Rikku shaking her head disbelievingly but smiled at Yuna all the same.

"I still can't believe it Yuna. You must have the perfect life out of all of us I suppose." Paine sat stiffly and remained silent by Rikku's side. She was having an internal battle with herself and not paying attention to whatever Rikku and Yuna were conversing about. She didn't come to until Tidus sat the plates of pasta down in front of them. And looked up at him curiously, then gave a small smile and gave her thanks.

Dinner went smoothly from then onwards as all of the participants talked about how life has been since the end of the Gullwings' last adventure and the anticipated wedding of Tidus and Yuna. The happy couple kept gushing about how they were going to hold the ceremony over on the beach and the guest list was pretty much the entire village and the Gullwings of course.

After dinner, Rikku and Paine stood up to leave but Yuna urged Paine to stay back for a few more minutes. Rikku said her goodbyes and headed off to the airship where she told Brother and the others that Paine was going to be coming soon. She headed off to her room where she screamed into her pillow and threw it at the wall wishing it were Paine instead.

Meanwhile back on the island, Paine was being stared down by Yuna. "You know you really should tell her, it's getting kind of old being the middle-man. She really likes you back and you're doing nothing but being positively evil to her. What is it? Do you want her to tell you? Or do you not care enough?"

Paine glared at the bi-colored girl before her. Yuna could be absolutely annoying when she wanted to be, which of all times, chose to be right that moment. "How about I just give her no hope anymore and tell her I dislike her? I'll free her from this game that I keep playing. I don't want to lose her to anyone else, but I can't properly be with her because it's a constant battle between my heart and my mind."

"Then stop playing tug of war and let your heart do the talking. Jeesh, you're really dense when it comes to this. Just go to her room tonight and tell her everything. Don't think about what you're going to say, just…do what you need to. Seriously, if you don't get with my cousin, I'm coming after you. Good night Paine." Then Yuna vanished back into her hut leaving Paine to go back to the airship and not stop until she reached the door to Rikku's room.

Rikku was laying in her bed clad in her underwear, as per usual when she slept. She didn't expect to have visitors tonight, so she just stayed that way. All of a sudden as she was thinking of vicious retorts to give to Paine at breakfast the following morning she heard hard knuckles meet her door. She stared for a few moments hoping it would cease if she pretended to be asleep, but they kept at it incessantly.

Rikku sighed then got up lazily from her bed. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Who is it?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as she waited for the person to respond and then sharply she heard the cool voice of the person she desperately wanted to kiss and hit at the same time. "It's Paine. Open up."

"And if I don't wanna?"

"Open the damn door Rikku."

Rikku huffed almost not wanting to open the door but thought better of having to deal with an angered Paine in the morning. She opened the door still clad in her underwear, after all what did she have to hide from the warrior? They've practically seen each other naked having lived together for so long. It really shouldn't make matters any different. Right?

However, it made all the difference to the crimson-eyed woman standing in front of her. Paine's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Rikku hoping it wasn't a dream that she was about to wake up from panting. She really couldn't bear another one of those. They haven't stopped ever since that kiss, and have only gotten worse and worse. Which would also make Paine a bit late for breakfast, which Buddy had invariably noticed.

"Um…should I wait for you to put some clothes on?"

"Why would I need to? It's only you, and you've seen what I looked like. I walk around with a bra practically anyway. Are you coming in or do you want to talk to me from the hallway?"

Paine knew with every thought that she shouldn't go into Rikku's room if Rikku wanted to remain with those bits of clothes covering her most private parts. But Paine didn't really rationalize those thoughts. She placed them far away in the corner of her mind and instead advanced on the thief. Rikku's eyes grew wide as she felt Paine's lips on hers and her tongue lick at her lips. She gave Paine entrance to her mouth and soon they were engulfed in a passionate lip-lock.

After what seemed like forever they both parted panting. Paine was just staring at Rikku thinking of escaping, but Rikku clutched her arm with her eyes pleading for Paine to stay. Paine made no move to leave and Rikku closed the door and locked them inside. She leaned on it taking in the sight of Paine flushing red, lips parted, and panting. It was really a magnificent sight to behold and once again she couldn't control herself.

Rikku launched herself onto Paine and attacked her lips with violent kisses trying to get across all of the feelings she's been having. Paine reciprocated them easily along with running her hands along Rikku's body. She cupped the other girls breasts, running her fingers along Rikku's curves, then down to her bottom. She lifted Rikku easily, and the other girl wrapped her legs around Paine.

Despite being in this room many times to talk to the overly bubbly girl, Paine never did know the setup of the room. She ended up sprawling backwards onto Rikku's bed having the other girl giggle and straddle her waist. Paine licked her lips at the sight before her then tried to sit up so she could reclaim those pink lips, but Rikku would have none of it. Rikku pushed Paine back down and leaned over the other girls form.

Instead of capturing her lips, she teased them by running her tongue over them as if begging for entrance and when Paine opened her lips she pulled back. Paine growled at having the thief play such games with her but was easily silenced when she felt those same tantalizing lips trace patterns over her neck and then a soft nibble from white teeth.

Rikku's hands roamed over Paine's body, memorizing the clothing accentuating the warrior's lithe form. When she couldn't stand it any longer she started to unbuckle the clasps at the top pulling the garment off Paine. She ran her fingers over her new lover's breasts kneading them, then lowering her head and letting her tongue swirl around each of the nipples. Rikku smirked when Paine closed her eyes moaning softly as she tried to keep control of herself. Rikku knew she was aching to touch her back.

"Rikku…"

"I'm sorry, but I like to have a little bit of fun before anything else happens."

Paine wasn't going to let her get away with anything else. She grabbed Rikku's hips from her lap and flipped them over. She easily ripped off Rikku's bra making Rikku gasp in delight and flush red at letting Paine see her top half uncovered. It's not like it was the first time of course, nor was it the first time she would be caught by anyone with her top off but the way Paine's eyes glimmered sent her blushing with a rush of heat pooling between her legs as well.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Beautiful. That's what you are Rikku."

"O-oh? I never knew."

"Don't say stupid things when I'm complimenting you." But before Rikku could even respond her mouth was silenced by Paine's and those long skilled fingers toyed with her nipples, doing circles and then pinching them softly. She teased and played with Rikku's breasts for a little while more, and then one of her hands vanished down Rikku's body.

"P-Paine!" Rikku arched into her lover as she felt a finger slip into her wet panties and tease along her nether lips. Paine kissed her neck and slipped one finger into the girl then taking it back as slowly as when she entered it. She liked watching Rikku's body shiver underneath her and Rikku gasped for more. She couldn't be more happy to oblige.

She pulled down Rikku's last bit of underwear and threw them to another corner of the room. She stared down at her precious thief, the one who stole her heart, and entered two fingers into her. Rikku's moans became much more audible as Paine created a slow rhythm and Rikku's hips began to move along with her thrusts.

Rikku's breathing grew erratic and Paine's name became her favorite thing to utter as she was lost in pleasure. There was nothing else but this moment, herself, and Paine. She prayed to Yevon that this was not a dream despite being an Al Bhed. She would seriously be pissed if she woke up in a few hours with the same hot desire running between her legs without anyone having touched her.

But it was real, and she was almost at the point of climax. She pulled Paine by the neck and kissed her passionately nearly screaming in the other girl's mouth as she was coming so close. Her hands somehow moved to Paine's shoulders and her nails were digging into the other girl. She felt her toes curl as she threw her head back and screamed as Paine's thrusts became quicker, uneven, and with a third finger added, and finally nirvana as she reached her orgasm.

Paine wrapped one arm around Rikku before she became limp while she extricated her other hand from inside of Rikku. She licked the juices that had flowed from her lover and Rikku flickered her eyes up at her. "I-I can't believe you…"

"Just did that to you? I know. I didn't expect to do that to you either."

"Don't tell me you're just gonna fuck me and leave me like this."

"No…I haven't even got any."

"Do you want some?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"My tongue is a muscle that needs to be used Paine. Let me taste you."

"Again, aren't you tired?"

"Just shut up and take off your pants."

Paine was about to tell the girl no, but she was also in desperate need and unclasped her belt and other fastenings on her pants. Rikku watched with heavy-lidded eyes, either from the need of sleep, or for the need of Paine on her tongue. Paine wasn't entirely sure, but she wasn't going to strip slowly and risk having her lover fall asleep on her without being serviced.

Paine crept back onto the bed and shifted Rikku on top of her. Rikku noted that Paine had absolutely no underwear on which made things so much easier for her. She slid her body down Paine's making Paine's nipples erect once more as well as fully getting Paine's juices running as well.

She spread Paine's legs before her licking her lips at her prize. She couldn't remember how long she had been waiting for this moment and she wasn't about to waste time playing anymore games. She was tired, but she desperately wanted to please Paine. She ran her tongue along the lips having Paine's legs twitch at the contact. She remembered to her the crimson-eyed female's hips so they wouldn't deter her from her prize.

She parted the lips easily and started probing Paine with her tongue. She could feel that the other girl was so tight and as Paine began moaning her hips were itching to move but Rikku's grip was firm, and she kept at it. She would probe further and then bring her tongue back in a steady rhythm and along to Paine's clit. Sometimes she would just suck on Paine's clit bringing a scream that was hardly controlled as well as a tug on her blonde locks.

She didn't have much for teasing at this point when she kept thrusting her tongue in and out frequently hoping to get Paine into orgasm fast, which she did after a few more thrusts and then a harsh guttural scream when Rikku sucked on Paine's clit one last time. Rikku didn't pull back as Paine climaxed, but lapped up her juices until she was satisfied and smiled up at her lover.

"How was it?" Rikku asked panting.

"A-amazing." Paine was also out of breath, and she pulled Rikku flush onto her once again holding her there. She was desperate for that contact to make sure that this was real. That this really happened, and that now Rikku was hers.

"So…" Rikku began.

"I really do think I am ready to fall in love with you."

"Good because I don't want to be another lonely heart. I'd rather just be part of your heart."

With that, Paine and Rikku fell into dreamless sleep together, content to be in one another's arms. And the following morning Brother was complaining about how he couldn't get any sleep from the screams that were coming next door. Buddy was pretending that nothing happened and Shinra decided to make a point that there should be a machina that can bring silence in a room.

But Paine and Rikku didn't mind much. As long as their shattered lonely hearts, became whole with the love that they hoped would flourish.


End file.
